Elliptical Sentence
by Tori Piya
Summary: Sebuah kalimat. Sasuke hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat itu lagi, tak lebih. Tapi semua telah terlambat. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan, Sasuke dan kalimat itu. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kak." Birthday Fic for Itachi Uchiha. Collab Fic with Sorayuki Nichan


Tori & Nichan : Hullaa~~! Ini fic collab pertama kami! RnR ya! Selamat menikmati *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Summary**

Sebuah kalimat. Sasuke hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat itu lagi, tak lebih. Tapi semua telah terlambat. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan, Sasuke dan kalimat itu. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kak." Birthday Fic for Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Collab Fic for Itachi`s Birthday**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Elliptical Sentence**

**_Tori-chan Nadeshiko ~ Sorayuki Nichan_**

* * *

Kedua mata onyx itu memandang kosong pada sebuah puing-puing batu besar di hadapannya. Rambut jabriknya sedikit turun karena bulir-bulir hujan yang tidak terlalu deras. Tangan kirinya menggenggam seikat bunga lili putih yang masih harum dan segar. Tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Dia hanya berdiri mematung menatap tumpukan batu besar di hadapannya. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen makin terlihat pucat karena hawa dingin akibat hujan kali ini. Tapi hal itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh sang pemilik mata onyx itu.

Entah apa yang membawanya datang ke tempat ini. Tempat 'kenangan' yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin ia kunjungi. Tidak untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tahu betul tak ada gunanya ia kemari, toh itu takkan merubah apapun. Yang telah hilang takkan pernah kembali, itulah adanya. Dan harusnya dia tahu akan hal itu.

Terlambat. Semua seakan terjadi terlalu cepat dan dia adalah pihak yang tidak mengerti apapun (setidaknya awalnya seperti itu). Sampai akhir hayat 'orang itu' pun ia tetaplah seorang adik yang terus dilindungi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Perlahan-lahan, tanpa disadarinya cairan hangat keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Tidak terlalu terlihat karena air hujan menyamarkan air mata tanpa komando itu. Satu yang Sasuke ketahui, dia… menangis.

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah mendekati tumpukan batu besar yang ada di hadapannya, tumpukan batu yang menjadi saksi pertarungan antara dirirnya dan Itachi. Ya… di tempat inilah semuanya terjadi, di tempat inilah Itachi hilang. Sasuke berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh batu besar itu seraya berkata, "Kakak…"

Hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengucapkan kata itu. Dia juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis seperti tadi. Namun , memori ingatannya terus berputar pada saat-saat itu, memaksanya mengingat hari bahagia itu. Hari di mana dia merayakan ulang tahun untuk kali pertama dan terakhir orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

**[Flashback]**

"Sasuke, jangan mengganggu pekerjaan ibu!" Mikoto tengah berteriak marah kepada anak bungsunya yang sedang asyik menyampurkan tepung ke dalam adonan roti setengah jadi itu.

"Tuh kan tumpah semua! Ayo sana bermain di luar saja Sasuke!" perintah Mikoto untuk kesekian kalinya dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin membantu Bu, ini kan pertama kalinya kita merayakan ulang tahun kakak," Sasuke berkata seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mikoto menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Wanita cantik itu mengusap wajah Sasuke yang kotor karena terkena tepung sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Sasuke adik yang baik ya?"

Sasuke cuma diam. Pipi mungilnya sedikit merona karena perkataan ibunya itu. Memang benar ini adalah usul sepenuhnya dari Sasuke. Seminggu yang lalu dia merengek-rengek pada Mikoto untuk membantunya menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun sederhana untuk Itachi.

Awalnya Mikoto agak ragu menuruti permintaan anak bungsunya itu, mengingat Fugaku, sang suami, tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta atau keramaian. Namun karena melihat kesungguhan Sasuke akhirnya sang ibu pun dengan senang hati membantu apa-apa saja yang diperlukan agar pesta sederhana ini bisa menjadi kenangan yang indah.

"Ibu membuatku malu!" Dengan malu-malu Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dari Mikoto, ada perasaan hangat yang muncul di hati Sasuke. 'Adik yang baik', Sasuke mulai menyukai sebutan itu. Dia tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk kakaknya ini.

Selama berjam-jam Sasuke dan Mikoto sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari membuat kue ulang tahun, menghias ruang tengah, meniup balon dan membuat kartu ucapan untuk Itachi. Tapi… semua persiapan itu membuat Sasuke melupakan satu hal penting, kado.

"Gawat…" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya saat dia duduk santai di depan hidangan-hidangan sederhana yang disiapkan Mikoto di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Ibuuuuuu..!" Sasuke berteriak dan berlari ke arah dapur. Terlihat Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menghias kue dengan krim-krim coklat dan strawberry.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke?" Mikoto menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan tampang kesal.

"Gawat Bu, aku lupa mempersiapkan kado ulang tahun untuk kakak," Sasuke menarik baju Mikoto dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hah? Kau ini bagaimana Sasuke? Kenapa yang sepenting itu bisa lupa sih?"

"Bagaimana ini Bu, aku harus segera menyiapkan kado apapun itu untuk kakak," dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur.

"Tunggu Sasuke, waktunya sudah tid—" Perkataan Mikoto terpotong karena Sasuke sudah melesat pergi entah ke mana. "Dasar anak itu," Mikoto tersenyum sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi.

"Aku harus cepat! Aku harus cepat!"

Sasuke berlari keluar rumahnya. Dia melewati beberapa belokan, tapi masih berada di kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Dan akhirnya dia sampai ke gerbang yang menghubungkan kaln Uchiha dengan desa konoha. Begitu terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat kakaknya berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. Gagal. Sasuke tak sempat membelikan kado apapun untuk kakaknya.

"Sasuke? Kau datang menjemputku ya?" Itachi tersenyum dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Ka-kakak…"

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti melihat hantu begitu?" Itachi berjongkok di depan Sasuke, mengisyaratkan supaya adiknya itu naik ke punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mau digendong lagi, seperti anak kecil saja!" tolak Sasuke dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dada sambil membuang muka.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kemudian dia berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang tengah membuang muka, "Kalau diam saja di situ ku tinggal lho!" Teriak Itachi yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Kakak tunggu! Dasar!" Sasuke berlalu dengan kesal ke arah kakaknya.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachii~" Mikoto menyambut Itachi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sementara Itachi tampak bingung dengan semua kejutan yang telah disiapkan ibu dan adiknya itu.

"Aku dan ibu yang menyiapkan semua ini Kak," Sasuke mendorong Itachi masuk rumah dan menuntunnya ke ruang tengah. Itachi terdiam. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak~!" Kata Sasuke semangat sambil menjulurkan sebuah bunga lili putih yang ia petik di jalan tadi untuk Itachi.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu penjelasan kenapa adiknya itu mengulurkan sebuah bunga kepadanya.

Seakan tahu maksud Itachi, Sasuke segera angkat bicara, "Maaf kak, saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa menyiapkan kado untuk kakak, jadi bunga yang kupetik di jalan tadi sebagai ganti kado, maaf…," Jelas Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian dia mengusap kepala adiknya itu sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya Sasuke, aku suka bunganya."

"Sasuke adik yang baik ya!" Lanjut Itachi sambil tertawa. Dan malam itu mereka bertiga menikmati pesta sederhana yang telah disiapkan Mikoto dan Sasuke untuk Itachi. Pesta sederhana tanpa hadirnya kepala keluarga yang sibuk akan pekerjaanya. Pesta sederhana untuk kali pertama dan terakhir bagi mereka.

**[End of Flashback]**

**

* * *

**

"Bodoh!" Ucap pria bermata hitam kelam itu begitu datar.

Perlahan dia menyusuri puing-puing saksi pertempurannya kala itu. Merasakan pahit atas segala hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Merasa bersalah atau menyesal itu sudah tak lagi berguna baginya. Hingga entah secara sadar atau tidak, Uchiha bungsu itu telah menapakkan kedua kakinya di suatu tempat di tengah reruntuhan itu. Tempat dengan lambang kipas Uchiha yang telah usang. Tempat saat kakaknya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Memberikan seulas senyum tipisnya pada sang adik sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Kini matanya menatap dingin lambang kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Lambang kipas yang telah usang. Sebuah kunai yang tak kalah usangnya menancap dengan kokoh di tengah-tengah gambar kipas itu. Kunai yang ditujukan untuk kakanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa amarah dan dendam yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Kunai yang entah sejak kapan mampu ia lempar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Cara melempar senjata itu yang dipelajarinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dulu, ketika seluruh keluarganya masih utuh.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Kakak, ayo kita latihan! Kakak sudah berjanji mengajarkan cara melempar kunai!" Ucap Sasuke kecil penuh harap untuk mendapatkan jawaban 'iya' dari kakanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke! Tapi kakak tidak bisa hari ini." Jawab sang Uchiha sulung itu membuat kecewa hati seseorang.

"Tapi kakak sudah berjanji!" Gerutu Sasuke yang selalu saja dilupakan janjinya oleh kakak yang dikaguminya.

"Kemarilah Sasuke!" Perintah Itachi halus sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah adik kecilnya. Dan tanpa ragu Sasuke pun mendekati kakaknya dengan wajah sumringah.

Pukk!

Sebuah sentuhan ringan dari telunjuk dan jari tengah Itachi di kening bocah cilik itu, mampu mebuatnya goyah dan terhuyung. Membuatnya kembali menampakkan wajah masamnya. Selalu saja seperti itu. Membuat janji kemudian melupakannya, dan selalu senyuman yang seolah sebagai tanda maaf. Membuat Sasuke jenuh dengan kakak yang dibanggakannya itu.

Tang! Ting! Ting! Tang!

Delapan buah kunai saling menghantam sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdentang yang khas dan menancap tepat di papan sasaran yang telah di sediakan oleh Itachi. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang Anbu muda tak dapat diremehkan. Hasil latihan bertahun-tahun dapat membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Seorang bocah yang sedari tadi mengamati latihan tersebut berdecak kagum dengan pertunjukkan barusan.

"Uwaaa, kakak hebat!" Ucap Sasuke begitu kagum dengan membawa sepasang kunai di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sekarang giliranku." Kata bocah itu dan mempersiapkan sepasang kunainya.

"Sasuke, kita harus pergi! Besok aku ada misi penting dan harus bersiap-siap."

"Kakak berjanji akan mengajari jurus kunai yang baru. Kau pembohong!" Sasuke begitu kecewa dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh dari hadapan kakaknya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi halus sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah adik kecilnya. Dan tanpa ragu Sasuke pun berlari dengan semangat mendekati kakaknya dengan wajah sumringah.

Pukk!

Seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Sebuah sentuhan ringan kembali mendarat di kening bocah Uchiha itu, mampu mebuatnya goyah dan terhuyung. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu jadinya. Entah berapa kali Itachi selalu menunjuk kening adiknya. Dan entah berapa kali Sasuke selalu tertipu. Bodohnya.

"Kakak! Lihat ini!" Sasuke mencoba jurus yang dipraktekkan Uchiha sulung itu.

Sudah terlambat. Itachi tak mampu mencegah perbuatan bodoh adik tunggalnya. Sasuke sudah terlanjur melempar kunainya. Dan gagak yang sedari tadi bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon, kini berterbangan karena panik.

* * *

Sasuke memeluk erat leher kakanya dari belakang. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang dimiliki calon penerus klan itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas milik kakaknya. Kebodohan dan kecerobohannyalah yang membuat dirinya berada di gendongan kakak tersayangnya. Malu akan dirinya sendiri dan malu pada kakaknya. Membuat sepasang pipinya mengeluarkan semburat tipis.

* * *

Sasuke berlari begitu semangat saat pelajaran di akademi telah usai. Berlari dan terus berlari saat hari mulai senja. Saat sang surya mulai beristirahat dari kewajibannya seharian ini. Namun, suatu hal yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Tak biasanya kompleks Uchiha begitu sepi dan gelap gulita saat jam segini. Bau anyir yang menyengat mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciuman Sasuke. Dan setelah diamati baik-baik, mayat-mayat Uchiha berserakan di sana-sini.

"Tidaaaak!" Sasuke terus dan terus berlari menuju rumah. Tempat yang dikiranya aman.

Sasuke yang tadi berlari karena begitu semangat dan antusias, kini berlari karena ketakutan. Tak peduli mayat siapa yang diinjaknya. Tak peduli berapa banyak cipratan darah segar yang diinjaknya.

"Ayaah! Ibuuu!"

Namun naas, kedua orang tuanya telah tersungkur tak bernyawa. Hanya ada kakaknya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Bersyukur masih ada keluarganya yang tersisa. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah kakaknya berada. Dan sebuah shuriken meluncur ke arahnya dan merobek lengan kirinya. Kakaknya menolaknya, tak mau menerimanya. Dan kakaknya pula yang membunuh anggota klannya. Membunuh semua anggota klannya. Dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Aaaaarrrgggh!" jerit Sasuke begitu frustasi dan putus asa.

Sejak saat itu kebencian terhadap Itachi telah terpatri di hati dan jiwa Sasuke. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa kagum dan sayang yang tersisa dari Uchiha kecil itu. Benci dan dendam yang menjadi alasannya untuk membunuhnya kelak. Sejak saat itu pula Sasuke berusaha untuk membuang emosinya jauh-jauh. Tertawa dan menangis hanya akan membuatnya semakin pedih.

**[End of Flashback]**

**

* * *

**

Kini, bocah Uchiha yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu duduk termenung di tempat ia terakhir kali melihat kakaknya. Bahkan peristirahatan terakhirnya pun dia tak tahu di mana tempatnya. Menyesal? Pasti. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Dendam dan amarah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk membunuh kakaknya, semua adalah salah besar. Dan setelah Uchiha terakhir itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya, semuanya adalah hal sia-sia yang mengecewakan. Seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajah tampan itu.

-Di kejauhan

Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam bercorakkan awan-awan merah tampak sedang melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lain. Menuju suatu tempat dimana rekan se-tim nya meregang nyawa. Hanya sekedar memberi tahu seseorang yang dia prediksi sedang ada di sana. Hitung-hitung untuk mnghormati temannya yang seharusnya berulang tahun hari ini. Dan kini ia sampai di tujuan, melihat lurus ke arah rambut biru donker.

'Itu dia.' Batinnya.

Perlahan pria hiu itu mendekat ke arah adik dari pria yang dikaguminya. Tidak ada niat jahat sedikit pun terukir di hatinya. Dan dia yakin tak akan mati hari ini. Namun sebagai seorang shinobi, sudah seharusnya dia bersikap waspada dan tak boleh ceroboh.

Sasuke merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari arah belakang. Refleks dia menyiapkan kusanagi dan sharingan kebanggaannya, bersiap untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Siapa pun orang itu, yang penting sekarang harus waspada dan tak boleh lengah. Dan munculah sesosok pria biru dengan pedang rasaksa di punggungnya. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai rekan kakaknya. Kedatangan pria itu bersamaan dengan perginya rintik-rintik hujan. Seperti seorang pawang hujan yang mampu mengusir hujan sehebat apa pun.

"Aku tidak berniat bertempur saat ini." Ucap sang Hoshigaki muncul dari balik puing-puing reruntuhan.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke begitu tegas.

"Kau tak ingin tahu di mana makam kakakmu?" ujar Kisame begitu angkuh namun tetap terlihat ramah.

"Ma-makam kakak?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Akhirnya dia akan tahu di mana jasad kakaknya disemayamkan.

"Aku antar kau." Tawar sang pria hiu itu.

-Skip Time

Kedua shinobi itu melesat ke suatu tempat. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Masuk ke dalam hutan lebih jauh. Fokus ke satu tujuan, Itachi. Dan mereka berhenti di tengah hutan, tempat di mana ada sebuah makam dengan nisan berwarna putih yang disinari oleh mentari. Begitu damai. Begitu tenang. Begitu hangat.

"Aku pergi dulu, tugasku sudah selesai," ucap Kisame yang langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Hanya anggukan ringan yang menjadi jawaban pria tampan itu.

Sasuke berjongkok di sebelah makam itu. Sebuah makam dengan nisan putih dari batu pualam. Membelai pelan puncak nisan kakaknya, seolah-olah itu adalah pucuk kepala kakaknya. Meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di atas gundukan tanah itu. Membaca tulisan yang tertulis di nisan itu.

**R.I.P**

**Di sini terbaring**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**9 juni**

'Sebuah kalimat. aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat itu lagi, tak lebih. Tapi semua telah terlambat. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan, diri ku dan kalimat itu. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kak."' Batin Sasuke yang merasakan pedih di hatinya

Sasuke tak lagi mampu membendung air matanya. Pelupuk matanya tak muat untuk menahan cairan hangat itu. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk batu nisan kakaknya begitu erat. Seolah-olah itu adalah tubuh kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya sampai akhir hayatnya. Hening merasakan hembusan angin yang sedari tadi menerpa tubuh putihnya. Tak kuasa menahan rasa rindu yang akan meledak bagai jutaan dandelion yang berterbangan di angkasa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**CERITA SELINGAN**

Semarang, 9 Juni 2010

Tori & Nichan : Otanjoubi Omedetto, Itachi-kun!

Itachi : Hiks..hiks..*nangis bombay* Makasih banyak, ternyata kalian ingat.

Tori : Cup cup cup! Jangan nangis lagi ya? *meluk Itachi sambil senyum-senyum gaje*

Nichan : Wah, kau ambil kesempatan dalam kebahagiaan-?- kouhai! *pandangan sirik*

Itachi : Kamu juga mau dipeluk Nichan?*meluk Nichan* *Nichan senyum-senyum gaje*

Tori : Ih, senpai munafik! *ditabok senpai* Itachi-kun, kami punya hadiah buat kamu.

Itachi : Benarkah? Mana? Mana?*tengak-tengok*

Nichan : Ayo kouhai!

Tori : Ayo!

Tori & Nichan: TAARRRAAAA! *narik Sasuke yang telanjang dada cuma pake boxer, rambut acak-acakan, badannya dililit pita merah muda*

Sasuke : Lepaskan aku!

Itachi : Sas-cake! Kemarilaaah~~*mata berbinar-binar ngejar Sasuke yang lari tunggang langgang*

Sasuke : IIeeeeee *ngibrit*

Tori & Nichan : Yah mereka malah kejar-kejaran! Sebenarnya cerita selingan ini adalah ide awal kami, tapi nggak jadi gara-gara norak. Itachi yang dapet kado Sasuke yang dililit pita merah muda sambil telanjang dada. Tapi nggak jadi, dan jadilah fic gaje ini. Hohoho.

Itachi : Saaass-cakeeee! Kembaliii!

Sasuke : Iieeeee*kejar-kejaran lewat depan Tori & Nichan*

Nichan : Daripada lebih memalukan, ayo kita tutup fic gaje ini kouhai!*Tori ngangguk*

Tori & Nichan : Terima kasih sudah membaca mahakarya kami! Sayonara*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Mind to Review? Please


End file.
